


On A Winter's Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Molly just needs to hear it more often.





	On A Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Fifteen prompt(s) used: Loved you once, love you still; always have, always will.  
> Word Prompts: winter, day, Gryffindor  
> Pairing: Molly/Arthur
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

On A Winter’s Day

~

Molly looked out at the cold winter day and shivered. Cupping her swollen belly protectively, she turned away from the window and went to sit on the sofa. 

Arthur was at work, as usual. 

She huffed. It was probably unfair of her, but she resented the time he spent away from her, especially now.

The baby kicked, and wincing, she rubbed her belly. 

Just then, the door opened and Arthur strode inside. “There she is,” he said, smiling broadly at her. “The love of my life, looking gorgeous!” 

Molly sighed. “Looking fat you mean.” 

Arthur raised an eyebrow and in two quick strides was across the room and kneeling at her feet. “My darling,” he whispered, taking her hand in his, “I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, and I fall more in love every day. I loved you once, still, always have, always will.” 

All of the day’s irritation melted away as Molly looked in his eyes and she smiled ruefully. “I love you, too, Arthur. I suppose I just need to hear it a bit more often these days.” 

Grinning, Arthur said, “I’ll tell you as often as you like, my Mollywobbles. I love you, and our little Gryffindor.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her swollen stomach. 

Molly giggled. “You seem very sure _she’ll_ be a Lion,” she teased.

Arthur mock-scowled. “ _He’s_ going to be Gryffindor team captain.” 

Molly shook her head and, cupping his face with her hand, leaned in. “Whatever we have, they’ll have the best father in the world.” 

“And the best mother,” Arthur whispered, just before their lips met. 

~


End file.
